1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine vessel propulsion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A marine vessel propulsion device provided with an outboard motor into which an engine (internal combustion engine) is built has been known. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-153727 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-234513 disclose an electrically-operated marine vessel propulsion device provided with an outboard motor into which an electric motor is built instead of an engine. In the electrically-operated marine vessel propulsion device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-153727, the electric motor is disposed above the surface of the water. In the electrically-operated marine vessel propulsion device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-234513, the electric motor is disposed in the water in front of a propeller.